


Amren's Creepy Pick-Up Lines

by Shadowhunter415



Series: Terrible Pickup Lines [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Amren being her creepy self, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Creepy Pick-Up Lines, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter415/pseuds/Shadowhunter415
Summary: Amren uses creepy pick-up lines on Varian. Warning one sounds kinda rapey.





	Amren's Creepy Pick-Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Finished up the latest in the series. Warning a one sounds rapey and another is pervy. Don't like don't read. If you got any pairings you would like to see leave them in the comments and I might choose to use them. Hope you enjoy.

“Hello I’m Amren. What’s your name?”  
“Varian. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
*Looks him up and down*  
“You’ll do.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Your skin is so soft, it would make a great mask.”  
“Uh……”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“You remind me of my pinky toe Varian.”  
“How so?”  
“You're small, cute, and I'm probably going to bang you on my coffee table later tonight.”  
“Maybe next time.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Just say yes now, and I won't have to spike your drink.”  
“That sounds very rapey you know.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“I love you more than even lambs blood.”  
“Amren are you an actual vampire?”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Do you like heavy metal? Because I can teach you how to scream.”  
“I’m more of a classical music person.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“I’m throwing a house party want to come?”  
“Who else is invited?”  
“It’s just gonna be us but it can still be a party.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“I find your lack of nudity disturbing.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Do you believe in helping the homeless?”  
“Yes.”  
“You should take me home with you then.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“I can’t decide if I love or hate you.”  
“Why don’t you take me home and then you decide if you hate me or not Varian?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this give me a kudos or comment on it. If you hated this then I would advise you to not read this again. Seriously though leave pairing suggestions from any fandom and I'll look into right good lines for that pairing.


End file.
